minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Lukas
Lukas is a protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is the former leader of The Ocelots, a team of builders and rivals to Jesse's Gang. Later, he teams up with Jesse to stop Ivor and the Wither Storm. He is voiced by Scott Porter. He first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". Biography Appearance Lukas wears a leather jacket with an ocelot face on the back in Episodes 1-3. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He later gets new armor in Episode 4, which he wears throughout the remnant of the series. Personality Lukas seems to be a loyal and kind person, who is often concerned for the safety of others. He often tries to avoid arguments and maintain peace in whichever situation he is in. Earlier, he is portrayed to be a coward, yet later he maintains a braver and stronger personality. Starting from "Access Denied", he starts writing about the New Order's adventures. Relationships Jesse At first, Jesse's Gang holds a bitter rivalry with the Ocelots, who are led by Lukas, but the two began to get along with each other as the game progresses. Jesse can choose to treat Lukas well, and in this case, Lukas sees him/her as a close friend. Alternatively, if Jesse treats Lukas with bad manners, Lukas holds a grudge against him/her, but ends up apologizing to him/her in Episode 5. In Episode 8, if Jesse successfully gets Lukas' journal back, Lukas will ask Jesse to choose the ending. If Jesse chooses "...And he/she couldn't have done it without his/her friends." Lukas will close the book and say "You know something? I really like that." The Ocelots Before he left the group, Lukas was the leader of the Ocelots. He was well respected by the other group members, but once Aiden, Maya, and Gill formed the Blaze Rods, and kicked him off the team, Lukas held a grudge against them. Petra Petra and Lukas always got along in the story, but later, Lukas feels guilty because he froze when you had to choose to save Gabriel or Petra in Episode 1. After defeating the Wither Storm, they become good friends, even though Petra sometimes talks to him in a harsh way. Overall, their relationship isn't strained. Axel In Episode 1, Axel holds a grudge against Lukas, since he is a former member of the Ocelots. They later fight in the treehouse/hut that the group built on the way to the Order's temple. Based on the choice, Lukas will either stay, or leave the base and return to Jesse's Gang in the morning after the fight. As the story progresses, Axel and Lukas's relationship becomes more stable, and Axel starts to accept Lukas as part of the group. If Jesse chooses to save the Amulet in Soren's grinder, Lukas will rush in and save Axel and Reuben, this in resulting Axel saying "Lukas, I know we've had our differences but you're okay in my book." Reuben Reuben and Lukas don't interact much during the game. In Episode 3, if Jesse chooses to save the Amulet, Lukas will try to save Axel and Reuben and will pet Reuben later on. When Reuben dies, Lukas is very sad and feels sorry for Jesse's loss. Olivia Lukas and Olivia share similar personalities (being intelligent and pessimistic), even though they don't interact a lot. In the beginning, Olivia didn't like him much, but she soon accepts him as a member of the team faster than Axel does. In the beginning of Episode 3, they are shown arguing about how Ivor uses his door. Olivia appreciates his intelligence and Lukas cares for her well-being when she and Axel aren't with the rest of the team in Episodes 5-8. Death (Respawned) Killed By *Nell (indirectly) *Piston trap (directly) Lukas dies during Extreme Spleef. When Jesse chooses to save either Ivor or Petra, Lukas saves the one not chosen. However, Nell appears and digs the snow out from under Lukas and Ivor/Petra with a shovel. They fall into the piston trap and are crushed by the pistons. However, they respawn a short while afterwards in one of the respawn zones. Items *Lukas' Journal (Formerly and determinant) *Stone Sword *Iron Sword *Sand Block *Bow *Firework Rockets *Arrows *Book *Feather *Cookie (Determinant, though it is unknown how he drops it upon death since he ate it). It is possible he made another cookie. *Nether Star *Beacon (Formerly) *Dark Green Wool (Formerly) *White Pumpkin (Temporarily) *Slimeball (Temporarily) *Apples (Determinant) Quotes Trivia *He is voiced by Scott Porter, who voiced Luke in The Walking Dead: Season 2. Coincidentally, Luke is a shortened version of Lukas. **In Episode 7, during the intro, Lukas and the gang jump out of an ice portal'' and Lukas says, "Brrrr...Ice Lakes." In ''The Walking Dead: Season 2, Luke drowns when he walked over an icy lake and the ice cracked. This was probably a reference. **Luke is also his alias. *In Episode 4, If Lukas is convinced to stay with the group in the cave and go to Olivia in Ivor's cottage, saying that glad Lukas stayed, Jesse states that Lukas has excellent hair, and Olivia agrees with him/her. *In Episode 3, if Jesse chooses to save his/her friends in the grinder, Lukas will slip over himself in the loot room; otherwise, he will get knocked over by angry Petra. *He is part of the gag in Episode 3, in which Axel constantly falls on him. This happens a total of 4 times during the episode. In addition, Jesse also falls on him one time. *As shown in the teaser trailer for Minecraft: Story Mode, Lukas was originally meant to wear a cowboy hat and looked very different than he does currently. *If Jesse is nice to Slab in Episode 8, Slab will give Lukas his Journal back. *Even if Lukas doesn't get armor in "A Block and a Hard Place," he still gets armor in "Order Up!". *Lukas is one of the few characters that has appeared in every episode of Minecraft Story Mode Season 1. *In order to treat Lukas with bad manners, you will have to let Lukas leave the shelter, lead your friends, tell him that the Wither sickness is none of his business and leave him on bad terms (which will all result in him being angry at the end). *In Hero in Residence, Lukas has a pet Ocelot, this is likely a reference to the gang he formerly lead. Gallery TLPYL Lukas Scared.png|Lukas alarmed after seeing the Wither Storm. Ocelots.jpg|Lukas with the Ocelots. imagelukasnether.jpg|Lukas in the Nether. Screenshot 1.png|Lukas arguing with Jesse. Screenshot 2.png|Lukas sitting in the Treehouse. imagelukasreading.jpg|Lukas reads in the Order's temple. imagelukassoren.jpg|Lukas in Soren's Fortress. imagelukasarmor.jpg|Lukas in his new armor. imagelukasocelots.jpg|Lukas and the Ocelots cheering for Jesse's Gang. Ep5 Lukas falling.png|Lukas falling into the "Void". mcsm_pre_lukas.png|Early design of Lukas before official release. Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Lukas and Jesse in the title card for Episode 3. LukasSkyCity1.jpg|Lukas on the surface beneath Sky City. Lukas and Jesse.jpg|Lukas, Jesse and Reuben at Soren's Fortress. mcsm_ep5_lukas_withpumpkin.png|Lukas getting framed by The White Pumpkin. Mind Controlled Lukas.jpg|Lukas being mind-controlled by PAMA. image.png|Lukas after falling from Sky City. LukasMindCOntrol.jpg|Mind-Controlled Lukas Inside PAMA. Στιγμιότυπο οθόνης (1).png|Jesse pulling Lukas into the Hallway. Lucas off to save his friends .jpeg|Lukas going off to save his friends (The Ocelots). Minecraft_ Story Mode 5_8_2016 8_54_53 μμ.png|Lukas after PAMA is defeated. Mcsm ep5 lukas sand.png|Lukas holding a sand block. JesseandLukashugging.png|Jesse hugging Lukas after PAMA's defeated. Imagelukastalking.jpg|Lukas in the Wool World at The End. Imagelukassneaking.jpg|Lukas at The Swamp in Episode 4. (Determinant) Lukas.png|Lukas talking to Jesse in the Mansion in Episode 6. Mcsm ep3 lukas wool.png|Lukas mad and arguing with Jesse. Lucas being pushed out of the nether portal .jpeg|Lukas looking up at Jesse after being shoved out of the Nether. Mcsm ep8 portal hallway outside.png|Lukas talking to Harper. Mcsm ep6 lukas-pumpkin.png|Jesse seening Lukas with the White Pumpkin's mask. Lukas ep3.png|Lukas talking with Jesse in Episode 3. 14125485_10153866707048597_4845522649974261190_o.jpg|Lukas with the gang in the Episode 8 Key Art. The gang ep5.jpg|Lukas with the gang in Sky City. _thumb_76fd0b0e-8bf9-4d01-816f-66249de1b823.png|Lukas with Jesse and Reuben in the Endermen pit in Episode 3. (Determinant) Screenshot-Original - Kopya.png|Lukas in the Portal Hallway writing in his journal. Take_them_all.jpg|Jesse, Lukas, Ivor, and Petra looking at a group of pigs. More_feels.jpg|Lukas asking if Jesse is okay. Feels.jpg|Lukas noticing Jesse's sadness. Charles_vs_Order.jpg|Aiden accosting Jesse while Lukas watches. (Determinant) Stealth_mode.jpg|Jesse, Lukas, and Ivor sneaking into the throne room. Hey we're here to ruin everything..jpg|Zombies advancing on Lukas, Ivor, Petra, and Jesse. Chaos.jpg|Lukas staring at Ivor. Zombies, blargh!.jpg|Lukas fighting zombies. You've got a boy's name.jpg|Lukas seeing TorqueDawg injured and near death. This isn't good.jpg|Lukas watching the Youtubers freak out. The heck was that.jpg|Lukas running with the others. Save us, Jesse.jpg|Lukas side stepping over to Jesse. Reading with Jesse.jpg|Lukas watching Jesse read. It's a FAKE.jpg|Lukas after learning The White Pumpkin in the dining hall is fake. Lukas... where are you.jpg|A shadowy Lukas as Jesse looks for him. Pointy poison.jpg|Lukas coming to observe the poisoned arrow. Chaos.jpg|Lukas telling Stampy Cat and DanTDM to calm down at The Mansion. Image12.png|Lukas and Jesse investigating The Mansion. Image13.png|Lukas and Jesse by the fire. Image11.png|Lukas and Jesse after escaping the Iron Golem. Image148.png|Lukas reassuring Jesse. Jesse&Lukas.png|Jesse and Lukas outside the Temple of The Order of the Stone. Angry Lukas.png|Lukas being angry in the celebration of the New Order if Jesse is rude. Gabriel, Lukas and Jesse in the end.jpeg|Lukas in the end, along with Gabriel and Jesse. Mcsm ep1 lukas slimeball.png|Lukas with a slime ball. Horizon33 13-11-2016 50-19-18.jpg|Lukas about to be chipped by PAMA along with Petra. Horizon33_15-11-2016_41-9-15.jpg|Lukas looking at the stairway. Horizon33 12-11-2016 12-10-20.jpg|Lukas looking at Sebastian coming out of the Nether Portal. Lukas 1.jpg|Lukas asking Jesse for him to lead the way in the End. GameApp W1024 H1024 F21 T 0XC8D907C0BAC096E1.png|Lukas' portrait with the YouTubers', Cassie Rose, TorqueDawg, Petra, Ivor, Calvin, and Ivy's portraits. Lukas hiding image.jpeg|Lukas hiding in a chest from the Iron Golem. Gabriel leading Jesse and his friends though the Order's temple.jpeg|Lukas with Olivia, Ellegaard, Gabriel, and Jesse. Time for a plan image.jpeg|Jesse, Lukas and the gang coming up with a plan to get past all the Endermen. Mob .jpeg|Lukas, Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Gabriel and Reuben looking down into Soren's grinder. Lukas and Gabriel .jpeg|Lukas talking with Jesse and Gabriel. Lukas and Jesse.jpeg|Lukas seeing Jesse looking at Reuben's banner. Lukas, Jesse and Petra image.jpeg|Lukas with Jesse and Petra in the treasure room. Jesse and Lukas.jpeg|Lukas and Jesse fighting over the amulet. Jesse, Lukas and Aiden.jpeg|Lukas and Aiden building at EnderCon. Nervous about going.jpeg|Lukas with the gang in The Nether. Finding out the truth.jpeg|Lukas finding out the truth. (Determinant) Shocking truth.jpeg|Lukas with the gang shocked about The Order of the Stone being frauds. (Determinant) Long live lava image.jpeg|Lukas looking at Ivor's lava structure. Walking to the temple image.jpeg|Lukas walking to the temple with his friends. Sky island.jpeg|Lukas with the others looking at Sky City. Mcsm ep2 temple-of-the-order beds.png|Lukas at the Old Order's temple. McsmMindcontroledPetraandLukasDrawingSwords.jpeg|Mind-controlled Lukas with Petra. CrownMesa.jpg|Lukas with Jesse in Crown Mesa. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lukas, Petra, & Ivor Mansion.jpg|Lukas with Jesse, Ivor, and Petra. 20160613142601_1.jpg|Lukas' imperfect portrait in the mansion. Jesse holding the eversource .jpeg|Lukas with Jesse and the Eversource. Werid glow.jpeg|Lukas being shown the Enchanted Flint and Steel. Wink.png|Lukas and Jesse after defeating PAMA. Lukas meeting Milo.jpeg|Lukas shaking Milo's hand after being introduced by Jesse. Lukas in minecarts.jpeg|Lukas, Jesse, Ivor and Milo in minecarts. ALukas and Milo.jpeg|Lukas and Milo. About to enter Soren's wool world.jpeg|Lukas, Jesse and the gang about to go inside Soren's lab. Finding Soren's lab.jpeg|Lukas and his friends discovering the entrance to Soren's lab. In Soren's fortress.jpeg|Lukas, Jesse, and the others watching Ellegaard and Magnus go separate ways. Inside the cave.jpeg|Lukas with Jesse, tending to the horses inside the cave in Episode 4. First entering.jpeg|Lukas, Jesse, Reuben, Magnus, and Soren first entering the cave in Episode 4, after escaping the Witherstorm. lUKEZ.png|Lukas Seen in Season 2's Episode 2 Thumbnail LUKAz.png Author lukas.png|Lukas working on his book. Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:The Ocelots Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Builders Category:PAMA Victims Category:Determinant Characters Category:Competitors Category:Respawned Characters